I'll Fly With You, Current Hiatus
by Madoneko
Summary: Set in the craziest city on Earth, Las Vegas. A green eyes goddess captivates many men with her performances, including a certain ebony haired man. SasuSaku if I decide to continue.


**I'll Fly with You**

By Corruption Inc.

_Heat. It's what makes this city so crazy. Men thirst for the unimaginable, they desire for the unreachable. This is the city where you, babe, are powerful. Where you can be a star, and shine your radiance right before these mortals' eyes._

* * *

Five giant feathered fans fly up, sending a ripple of gentle airstreams across the vibrantly festooned stage. The breeze ripples through three decorated dancers, lifting the bright red fabric they have wrapped around their bodies briefly into the air, exposing only a little less than you would find at an ordinary Vegas show. But, as the regulars would tell you, this was no ordinary Vegas show. 

The music is a foreign, ancient Japanese melody, with a hint of jazzed techno mixed in. The three unaccompanied dancers on stage continued to move expertly on the stage, swaying to the rhythm, teasing the audience. The spectators sit just below the stage at tables, blinding lights blocking them from being seen by the dancers. The stars of the show continue to be in unbroken motion; they remain completely unnerved by the group of anonymous males holding on to their every move.

The first girl, to the left of the stage, has short black hair and the purest white light blue eyes a man would ever see. Her pale face is blushed with a light burgundy, matching the fabric wrapped oh so delicately around her tiny figure. She sees through the blinding lights, she's the only one who can. Locking eyes with a scruffy brown haired man, she smiles sweetly, her pure eyes charming him at the same time. He's a regular here for a reason.

The female on the right is grinning, her hair tied on each side of her head in perfect brown buns, the hair at the front dangling just below her neck. Her soft chocolate eyes burn with existence, her dancing is vivid, attempting to signal her love to the man she knows is two feet to her left. He's there with his charming smile and trim ebony hair, and he's there for her. He knows the dance is only for him, and he knows she's the most beautiful woman in the room. Out of three striking beauties, coincidentally.

Center stage is the blue-eyed woman who controls the crowd. She moves her perfectly tanned body in ways that enchant any man with weak control, sliding her hands down the red cloth, enjoying the spotlight while she can. The men dead in front of her are caught in her trap; others can barely pull themselves away from the blonde to watch the other two outstanding dancers. Her long golden hair sways with her as she dances, and she smirks, knowing she's caught more than one fly tonight. Now all she has to do is get them out before the next dancer…

Meanwhile, sitting at the center back table, a handsome ebony haired man sighed. He looked with two uninterested dark eyes to the bedecked stage and then back to his blonde friend, raising a single dark eyebrow. The blonde rolled his light blue eyes, grinning teasingly. "What, not upper class enough for your birthday gift Sasuke?"

The man glared at his friend and then motioned to the stage as calmly as he could muster, regaining his cool. "No…it's pleasant…but are these three girls really the big show?" He glanced at the blonde one and turned back to the table, his head rested on two pale hands. He was here for something exiting, something that may just thrill the Sasuke Uchiha. But so far, he wasn't intrigued.

A messy red-haired man with the kanji for love tattooed on his forehead nodded in agreement. "Yes Naruto, you did quite …over-adorn them."

The blonde grinned again, taking a gulp of his alcohol. "You guys haven't seen nothing yet. The best part is coming up."

The raven haired man sighed again, taking a sip of his drink. "I hope so."

On cue the lights dim and murmuring ensues, and the stunning woman behind the thick red curtain knows it is almost her turn. She peeks out though a crack in the curtain and watches as her best friend Ino walks straight though the crowd of tables, awaking many men from their daze. She smiles slightly as her friend drags one of her victims out though the front entrance. Ino's officially off her shift and the lucky man will be having quite the time tonight keeping up with her.

She watches as it is Tenten's cue to exit, and the brown-haired girl waves, smiling to the exposed crowd, and takes the hand of a powerful young man in an odd green suit, walking though the back door. Lee has always been a regular here, as far as she knew.

The girl turns her head to the right and spots the beautiful Hinata, being lifted of the stage by a brown-haired male with a giant jacket on. Why would Kiba wear a jacket in ninety-five degree weather? He hid his dog in there. Everyone knew.

The girl blinks her gorgeous green eyes as an announcer walks on stage, and for the first time tonight she looks out to the crowd, and for a brief second, she panics. There are twice as many people here tonight then there are usually, and some latecomers are even still arriving though the door. The woman swears it's reached past the occupancy limit as she starts to see men squish together in the back rows behind the cushioned booths. It is literally a full house. The girl shakes her head. The decadent advertising must've paid off some. She trails herself back to the voice of the man on stage…

"Now without further a due…the scarlet blossom!"

She sighs, standing up. Her slender body is adorned with precious bejeweled colorful silk drapes, and tied with long ruby ribbons. Her cotton candy colored hair is tied up in ornamented crimson decoration to match. She purses her glossed cherry lips together, wondering how she had managed to do the show in this kind of heat before. She shakes her head and takes in a breath, slipping a pale hand through the curtain and drawing it open. She smiles. Tonight is her night.

* * *

Just a little something I whipped up one evening.

I quite like it, but I'm not sure if I want to continue. If I do, the rating may magically turn to M...but...suggestions?

I could cut it off here, and it would still kinda work. Do you guys think I should continue?


End file.
